Peony De Amor
by ArishimaByun
Summary: (Bad Summary) Hujan mempertemukan keduanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan preman kecil tukang pukul itu. Berisik, sombong dan galak. Sampai pemandangan dimana bocah itu terisak sendirian menggumankan "aku takut" mengubah pandangannya. Dinding kokoh dan gelap perlahan menampakkan diri. Dan chanyeol berniat untuk menghancurkannya. "Let me protect you"
1. Chapter 1

**'****ㅅ****' ****Arishima Byun Present '****ㅅ****'**

**oO~Oo**

**...**

**...**

Title: **Peony De Amor**

**Chapter 1**

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae, Yixing(cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, & angst (?)

Rate: T-M

Summary:

_"Hujan mempertemukan keduanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan preman kecil tukang pukul itu. Berisik, sombong dan galak. Sampai pemandangan dimana bocah itu terisak sendirian menggumankan "aku takut" mengubah pandangannya. Dinding kokoh dan gelap perlahan menampakkan diri. Dan chanyeol berniat untuk menghancurkannya"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terkadang ia marah pada siapa saja yang mengajaknya bicara

Ia marah pada teman temannya

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri

Ia marah pada Tuhan...

Merasa dunia diputar-putar-Nya tanpa poros seperti kelereng yang terjatuh dijalanan curam.

Apa Tuhan benar-benar ada untuk mendengar do'anya?

Kenapa rasanya hidupnya ini akan segera jatuh kejurang paling dasar jika Tuhan tidak memberikannya kesempatan.

Memberi mereka kesempatan.

Memberi _dia_ kesempatan.

_Cih_

Sejak kecil ia jarang menangis meskipun ia terjatuh sampai lututnya berdarah-darah. Tidak, bahkan saat ibunya memukul punggung kecil itu sangat keras begitu ia merengek ingin memelihara seekor tikus liar yang terjebak dalam _mouse trap_. Tapi kali ini...

Tangisnya akan muncul tanpa sebab...

Ia sering merasa marah kalau ada yang menyinggung tentang_nya_.

Ia marah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

Hidupnya benar-benar begitu buruk setelah bertemu dengan sosok itu. Ia nyaris gila setelah bertemu dengannya. Ia gila karenanya.

Ia selalu membuatnya seperti itu.

Bahkan disaat ketika mereka saling melemparkan _peluru _lewat tatapan tajam.

Karena dulu ia menganggapnya sebuah...

_"kau ini pecundang paling menyedihkan Park Chanyeol"_

Malapeka.

Ia lagi-lagi mendesah. Sesak didadanya seakan terus menerus membuat lubang di benda berdetak itu. Kalian mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya itu seakan...

Ingin mati saja.

Sekarang langit sudah menangis untuk bumi. Mungkin juga menangis untuknya. Dan pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menatap air yang terus-terusan mengguyur Seoul. Mau menangis pun ia sudah lelah dan airmata sepertinya sudah kering.

Tanpa sengaja iris bulat miliknya menatap dua orang anak sekolahan dari atas balkon tengah berhujan-hujanan—entahlah. Mereka saling merapatkan diri untuk mendapat perlindungan dari sebuah payung kecil yang bahkan hanya bisa melindungi yang lebih mungil.

_Hah~_

Pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat itu...

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun yang lalu...

Adalah dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimana ia pindah sekolah karena ayahnya berpindah kantor. Perjalanan pulang sekolah pertamanya itu tidak begitu baik. Tidak saat kondisi perutnya benar-benar lapar. Sejak pagi pemuda jangkung itu hanya makan segigitan sandwich salmon karena tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan kucing malang yang kurus. Dengan ikhlas sepenuh hati ia berikan seluruh isi kotak makannya untuk sang kucing seperti seorang dermawan. Tentu saja karena ia pikir uang disakunya bisa ia belikan makanan saat makan siang nanti. Nyatanya. Beberapa lembar won berharga itu tertinggal diatas kasurnya—ia baru ingat dan ber-_shit _ria.

Disaat waktu pulang –dengan kondisinya yang mengenaskan—ia pun berakhir mampir kesebuah mini market untuk membeli _ramyeon_ dengan uang pas-pasan—yang ia pinjam dari teman barunya dengan penuh rasa malu. Namun hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur dan ia segera tersadar bahwa ia tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli payung karena uangnya sudah ludes bersamaan dengan bungkus mie cup yang baru saja ia buang. Lalu...

Ia melihatnya.

Membeli sebuah payung dan berjalan dengan sangat jutek begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol—yang seperti orang dungu ingin ditawari. Karena demi apapun. Mereka satu sekolah (karena _hell _seragam mereka sama) kalau orang normal mungkin saja menawari payung untuk sekedar berjalan sampai ke halteu. Bukannya malah membuka payung barunya dan menembus hujan begitu saja (itu seolah mengejek chanyeol).

Ia mengumpat habis-habisan pada sosok menyebalkan itu. belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia bertemu dengan orang tak tahu peduli pada orang lain. Saat itu ia bersumpah semoga istrinya dan anaknya kelak tak akan memiliki sifat menjengkelkan seperti i—

"pegang payungnya!"

Chanyeol meolotot kaget dengan raut bingung tercetak HD diwajahnya. Sosok yang ia umpati berdiri dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

_a-aku?_

"ya kau"

_Oh wow dia bisa telepathy! Tapi bukan itu intinya._

_Apa dia baru saja menawariku payung?_

"cepatlah bodoh aku tak mau kedinginan karena kau terlalu lama berfikir" mata sipit itu menatapnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menggigil.

Dengan gerakan bodoh ia mengambil alih payung kecil itu—karena otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi, kenapa orang itu kembali lagi untuk menawarinya payung? Oh apa jangan-jangan orang itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya? Ah! Atau-jangan-jangan dia seorang alien dari saturnus?

"Payungi aku dengan benar bung, kau tidak lihat kemejaku basah huh? Bodoh!"

_Oke. Bahasa koreanya lancar. Berarti ia bukan alien. Alien tidak mengumpat dalam bahasa korea. Well~ kalaupun itu bukan Do Minjoon—_

_Shit kalian benar aku terlalu mengada-ada._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—berharap pipkiran konyolnya musnah dari otak saat pria mungil dengan kemeja kebesaran melindungi seragamnya itu berhenti didepan sebuah mobil keren berwarna merah. Chanyeol tak tau jenis mobil apa itu karena meskipun ia pria ia tak terlalu suka otomotif. Kolot memang. Tapi kesimpulannya mobil si pria pendek itu terlihat mahal.

JBLAG

Pikirannya buyar seketika saat suara pintu mobil ditutup terdengar bagai alarm sang ibu saat pagi hari. Ingin ia mengutuk bocah menyebalkan itu tapi yang ada chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat sang pria mungil membuka jendela mobilnya.

"payung itu-"

"hi-hidungmu!"

"hah?"

"hidungmu berdarah"

Pria mungil itu menoleh kekaca spion dan mendesis kesal saat mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam menatap gerakan yang lain mencari-cari tisu. Ia hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Samar-samar ia mendengar kata-kata umpatan dari mulut si mungil itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karna guntur terus bersahutan. Ada bumbu khawatir disuaranya. Dan chanyeol segera menyesali pertanyaannya yang terkesan...apa itu? peduli?

Pria itu menoleh "ck aku kena pukul seseorang. Sudahlah, kau! aku tak membutuhkan payung itu lagi. Aku membuangnya padamu. Aku pergi"

Dan mobil keren itu pun berlalu. Meninggalkan si pria jangkung yang berdiri melongo longo.

_Fuck! Aku dikatai tempat sampah._

Dan...

Setelah hari itu...

Chanyeol semakin mengenalnya.

Secara...

Menyebalkan tentu saja.

Karena...kalian tau apa yang paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi ini?

Chanyeol sudah mendaftarkan sebuah nama pada _the_ _list of the most annoying person in the planets._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk kerdil tukang tinju itu. Dia adalah preman dari kelas sebelah—yang ternyata awalnya ia kira pemuda itu sedikit baik hati. Ia itu suka membully siapapun yang menurutnya pantas dibully. Ia juga pernah jadi sasarannya dan ia mendapatkan luka dipipi karena memelototinya. _Yang benar saja! _waktu itu Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas karena ia berjalan didepan pemuda pendek itu. Tapi ia tiba-tiba memarahinya lalu memukulnya.

_Fuck _sekali.

Sudahlah. Pokoknya waktu itu salah matanya yang memang dasarnya bulat dan besar begini. Ia jadi dituduh memelototinya.

Bahkan _preman_ itu suka mencontek (ia pernah melihatnya memalak tugas temannya). Awalnya ia ragu saat semua orang menyebutnya preman. Karena demi tubuh pendek dan kulit wajahnya yang seperti bayi itu menurut Chanyeol, ia malahan seperti _bitch_ sok jagoan. Ia mungkin terlalu kasar menyebutnya seperti itu tapi kalian harus mengerti karena ia benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

Ia bertaruh dengan seluruh koleksi jepretan kamera keren milik chanyeol bahwa orang itu adalah makhluk paling _so fucking annoying_ di seluruh jagat raya. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari aliennya planet Saturnus.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sebulan setelah kejadian di minimarket itu.

Dia...

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol—memasang wajah jutek dikulit pucatnya—ini mulai berlaga.

"Kau. Menyingkir dari jalanku." _Ck_. _Bocah ini._

_Dia pikir jalan ini milik nenek moyangnya atau apa?_

Chanyeol sengaja diam ditempat saat itu dan malah menatapnya kesal. Cukup sudah rasa sakit yang bertahan seminggu saat si Byun itu membullinya. Kesabarannya sudah meledak seperti gunung merapi.

"kau punya gangguan mata ya? Kau bisa berjalan lewat sini," Chanyeol mengendikkan kepala kesamping. Tepatnya pada. Area. Kosong. Dijalanan koridor.

Tapi mata sipit yang seperti _puppy _itu (jujur saja pertama kali melihatnya berdekatan dibawah payung ia merasa gemas) tetap menatap chanyeol sambil mengunyah permen karet yang ekspresinya benar-benar membuat tinjunya gatal sekali.

Semua orang tau (semua orang itu Luhan si teman baru manisnya—yang ia pinjami uang saat pertama masuk sekolah—dan Jongdae si teman baru yang cerewet yang menganggap bebek karet bewarna ungu adalah sahabat terbaik setelah aku dan Luhan) bahwa si Byun _fucking annoying _Baekhyun hanya preman sok jago yang ingin cari masalah dengannya bukan karena ia benar-benar menghalangi jalannya **KARENA** demi apapun jalanan koridor ini begitu luas seluas jagat raya untuk ditempatinya sendirian. Dan ini masih pagi. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang OKE!

_Sudahlah. Kubilang dia itu hanya ingin cari gara-gara denganku._

"tapi tubuh menaramu berdiri dijalanku"

_Menar-_

Entah kenapa ubun ubunnya rasanya gatal sekali.

Paru-parunya mengambil nafas banyak. "dengarkan aku sialan yang terhormat" ia bahkan tak sadar mengatakannya sialan.

"aku sudah membayar 100 persen uang sekolah untuk satu tahun belajar disekolah ini. Termasuk menginjak lantai di _jalanmu_ untuk berjalan lurus kearah kelasku. Jadi tidak seharusnya kau menyuruhku angkat kaki dari _jalanmu_ ini karena aku juga berhak mendapat tempat untuk tubuh menaraku. Disini." Katakan chanyeol keras kepala. Karena ia benar-benar bosan mengalah pada _preman _pendek ini.

"waw kalimatmu lumayan berima Chanyeol" itu Jongdae. Terkadang ia memang tidak tahu situasi sama sekali. Chanyeol heran ia masih betah berteman dengannya.

"Mfffth—" si preman kecil itu tertawa mengejek. "kau dan temanmu lucu sekali"

Jongdae tanpa diduga ikut tertawa "ahaha terimakasih-"

Beruntung masih ada satu temannya yang waras "sudahlah Chan jalanan masih luas kenapa kau tidak mengalah"

_Oh diamlah Luhan. _

_Keparat itu tidak bisa dibiarkan seenaknya seperti itu. (_trans: Ia juga ingin menang darinya sesekali_.)_

Si preman mungil itu tertawa mengejek "dengarkan istrimu yang bijak itu sesekali. Apa kau tidak takut dikutuk Tuhan?"

_Kau yang seharusnya dikutuk sialan!_

Ia mengeratkan rahang "dengar Byun Baekhyun. aku tak tau apa masalahmu sampai kau bertindak seenaknya seperti ini. Tapi aku tak segan akan melaporkanmu. Segera!"

Dan dia malah tertawa. Luhan juga semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut. Sedang Jongdae hanya menonton seperti figuran ("aku hanya tim netral" itu yang selalu Jongdae katakan. Ha. Bijak sekali)

"cih anak baru ini benar-benar! Sepertinya kau tak tahu apa-apa disini" ia terkekeh dengan sangat menyebalkan lalu mendorong Chanyeol untuk menyingkir.

"laporkan saja. mungkin setelahnya kau bisa kehilangan namamu disekolah ini" dan tubuh mungilnya pun berjalan melewati chanyeol dengan angkuhnya.

_Ia baru saja mengancamku? Dia pikir sekolahnya ini milik buyutnya atau apa-_

"Chanyeol kau benar-benar cari mati huh? Dia anak pemilik sekolah bodoh!" suara luhan adalah bell kematian untuk telinga lebarnya...

_oh cra-_

"oi Park, aku juga akan menghitung 'sialan' mu yang tadi. Semoga beruntung ya. Bye semuanya~"

"Bye~" si Jongdae—sialan—malah ikut melambai. Apa ia dengar bahwa si preman itu barusaja mengancam temannya?

_Fuck my life..._

"kau akan tamat chanyeol"

Ia mengangguk tak berdaya mengiyakan ucapan mengasihani luhan.

Tapi nyatanya.

Hidupnya yang divonis tamat oleh Luhan tidak berakhir sampai disana. Bahkan ia masih hidup disini dan menunggu akhir sesungguhnya dari cerita ini.

Ia mendesah lagi dan mungkin seterusnya setiap detiknya ia akan selalu begini. Menunggunya seperti seorang yang dungu yang terus berharap musuh mungilnya itu memakinya dengan suara indah.

Intinya ia sangat merindukannya _preman _pendeknya.

...

Kedua murid SMA itu sudah berlalu dari pandangan chanyeol saat ia tersadar dari lamunan. Dan kini ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang basah dan mulai memburam saat air menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

_Tuhan..._

_Kumohon..._

...

...

...

...

Mungkin musim hujan adalah dimana takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka. Ia, sang kameramen amatir dan si _preman_ pendek. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyukai hujan namun tetap rela berlarian dibawah guyuran langit untuk sampai dikamarnya dengan kamera yang ia lindungi segenap jiwanya dibawah seragam tipis itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara meringis dibalik semak. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa yang menghentikannya tapi ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati asal suara yang benar-benar tersamarkan suara guntur.

"shh... tahanlah sebentar sayang. Aku hampir dapat" suara desisan itu terdengar begitu mencurigakan. Dan Chanyeol terlalu penasaran untuk segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan suara itu. Bisa jadi ia bisa memotret_nya_ dan menunjukkannya pada tim jurnal untuk dimuat dalam berita mingguan.

_Well, what a nice plan._

Dan disinilah ia berada. Mengendap dan mengintip darimana kira-kira asal suara itu. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat didekat semak berduri seseorang tengah berjonggok dengan sebelah tangan yang masuk kedalam rerumputan lebat yang mungkin saja terdapat ulat atau parahnya seekor ular berbisa. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan anehnya ia hampir melupakan kameranya. Sosok berkemeja itu bahkan terlihat kotor karena tanah basah yang terciprat air hujan. Disaat chanyeol hendak menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya (ia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau didalam semak itu ada ular) saat sang pria mungil itu berseru keras.

"DAPAT! ASSA!" tangan mungil itu teracung keatas. Menggenggam sebuah bulu lepek yang terlihat rapuh.

_Itu..._

_Anak kucing?_

"kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya begitu menyadari sosok asing itu berwujud preman kelas sebelah yang tengah mengelus kepala sang kucing lalu memeluknya penuh perlindungan. Mengelus bulu lepek makhluk kecil ditangannya dan mengecupi puncak si kucing dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia bahkan dapat melihat ruam kemerahan dan darah yang perlahan keluar dari luka yang ia yakin karena duri semak itu. Si preman sekolah baru saja tergores duri demi menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing.

Dug dug dug.

_Wow wow wow jantung! Apa-apan detakan keras itu?_

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang terasa aneh. Ia pikir ia terkena sambaran petir atau apa karena demi Tuhan ia terlalu (sok) bodoh untuk mengatakan pada kalian semua mengapa ia merasa seperti itu. Ia hanya berpikir... kalau ini salah.

"Baekhyun! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berteduh!"

Secara tiba-tiba bagaikan pacar yang posesif seseorang datang dengan wajah sangarnya mendapati sang preman bermain hujan-hujanan dengan seekor kucing liar dipelukannya. Dan chanyeol mengenal sosok itu.

"Sehun-ah" benar. Namanya Oh Sehun dan kabarnya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan special. Dan kini si preman sekolah bertransformasi menjadi anak anjing paling menggemaskan dihadapan Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan dengan payung ditangannya sampai keduanya berteduh dibawah koridor.

"lihat dirimu baek! Kau pikir berapa umurmu hah?" pertanyaan sehun merujuk pada tingkah laku Baekhyun. Mengingatkannya pada perlakuan sang ibu saat chanyeol masih kecil. Bagaimana lengan sehun melepaskan blazernya sendiri dan menyampirkan kain itu pada pundak sempit yang lebih mungil. Lalu melepaskan seragamnya hanya untuk mengeringkan rambut si mungil hingga dirinya sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek.

Dan perbuatan Sehun itu sedikit membuatnya tidak senang.

Entahlah mungkin ia pikir seorang preman seperti baekhyun tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan se-special itu.

Ya, ia yakin begitu.

"aku 18 dan aku sangat sadar apa yang aku lakukan hun-ah. Berhenti over protektif padaku _geez_!" si preman itu cemberut. Chanyeol tertegun.

_Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Kau pikir kau menggemaskan hah, tukang pukul?!_

Meskipun kenyataannya _he lowkey wanna scream cause that punk looks like puppy!_

_ITU KARENA AKU SUKA PUPPY!_

Whatever.

" aku melakukannya karena aku-"

Cup

_FUCK FUCK FUCK! APA ITU TADI?! KENAPAMEREKAMENEMPELKANBIBIRSATUSAMALAIN?!_

Si baekhyun mencium si Sehun tepat dibibir.

_He lowkey (chapter 2) feels something poignant in his heart._

"aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi" dan senyuman itu menjadi pengantar keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol hanyalah seseorang yang patut diusir saat ini juga.

Maka tanpa perlu perintah lelaki jangkung itu meninggalkan tempatnya bahkan tanpa memperdulikan kameranya yangni menggantung tanpa perlindungan ditempatnya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya saat itu. Setelah melihat adegan dimana kedua orang itu saling menautkan bibir dengan mesra, ia justru sibuk termenung dibawah guyuran air dikamar mandi. Persis seperti orang patah hati.

Ini lucu.

Seharusnya dadanya tidak berdenyut begitu menyakitkan. Terlebih karena preman kecil itu, setelah dipikir-pikir ulang tak ada satu hal baik yang dilakukannya—kecuali membagi payung dengannya (Dan ini yang tak chanyeol mengerti. Perubahan si mungil itu sejak berbagi payung). Tapi setelahnya anak itu bersikap layaknya musuh bebuyutan sedari janin. Jadi ia tidak mungkin kan memiliki perasaan...eung... bagaimana harus menyebutnya? C-cemburu? Untuknya?

TIDAK

Chanyeol mengerang. Kepalanya tidak terasa gatal tapi ia bawa jarinya menggaruk kulit kepala itu dengan kasar. Bayang-bayang kungkungan itu kembali berputar horror diotaknya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya terasa ngilu.

"aku pasti sudah gila" ia bergumam pelan.

Iya. Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

Mungkin kegilaannya itu berawal saat pentas seni yang diadakan sekolahnya tahun lalu.

...

...

...

...

Waktu itu semua kelas harus menampilkan sebuah penampilan demi meriahkan ulang tahun sekolah. Awalnya Chanyeol malas. Karena demi apapun sekolahnya yang berulang tahun kenapa dirinya harus ikut repot? Sekolah bahkan tak repot-repot untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya.

Ck.

Terlebih saat teman sekelas Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menampilkan sebuah drama romantis. Romeo dan Juliet. Pemerannya tergantung dari kertas yang mereka ambil saat pemilihan.

Begitu Chanyeol membaca sederet kata disepotong kertas yang digulung itu ia semakin malas saja.

Pria jangkung itu terpilih jadi sang Romeo. Dan tebak.

Ini mungkin terdengar terlalu kebetulan.

Karena yah... si Baekhyun itu yang jadi Julietnya.

_Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!_

Baekhyun itu bukan berasal dari kelasnya ngomong-ngomong. Lalu kenapa bocah itu kini ada didalam kelasnya (berdiri dengan tak minat) dan mengambil peran?

Mata bulatnya lalu baru menyadari bahwa ada sebagian teman Baekhyun dikelasnya. _Jadi... drama ini adalah drama kelasku dan Baekhyun?_

Iya. Begitulah.

Chanyeol ingin terbahak didepan kelas saat ketua kelas kami menuliskan nama Baekhyun disamping namanya. Si jangkung protes tentu saja. Kenapa mereka bahkan memilih seorang pria untuk jadi lawan mainnya. Menjadi seorang Juliet lemah lembut pulak. Terlebih dia seorang lelaki _for God sake._

Tapi protesannya berlangsung sia-sia karena si Byun Byun itu menantang Chanyeol dengan wajah sinisnya. Katanya Chanyeol protes karena ia takut dengannya dan Chanyeol yang tidak profesional. _Seriously._ Untuk apa takut pada tubuh mungil, muka halus tanpa noda, jemari lentik, dan suara yang sama-sekali tidak menakutkan? Meskipun preman mungil itu pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan tapi ia tetap tak menaruh segan.

_Hell. Seperti ia akan sudi saja._

Jadi intinya Chanyeol tak lagi membantah. Pura-pura bersikap profesional.

Padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak tahu profesinya apa.

Tapi intinya, ia terima jadi pemeran utama dengan si Byun itu.

Mereka mulai latihan begitu naskah selesai. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau dramanya akan jadi drama musikal. Jadi begitu pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar si Byun itu bernyanyi, ia tidak benar-benar tahu bahwa waktu bisa berhenti tiba-tiba. Yang ia rasakan hanya...apa ya...entahlah. Pokoknya saat itu ia hanya terdiam kaku seolah disihir jadi batu. Memperhatikan sosok yang terlihat berbeda.

Baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun memang hanya sebuah kemeja kebesaran seperti biasa. Namun entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol justru melihat pria mungil itu mengenakan sebuah tuxedo serba putih dengan senyum menawan. Persis seperti malaikat. Bahkan Chanyeol melihat lampu neon mendadak berpendar dibelakang Baekhyun. Preman itu kelihatan bercahaya.

Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip saat menyaksikan pria itu bernyanyi. Ia bahkan tak yakin suara yang terdengar menyebalkan ketika mengejeknya adalah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar ketika sosok itu bernyanyi. Ia seperti mendengar malaikat bernyanyi dengan bidadari yang memainkan harpa yang indah disekelilingnya.

Lalu jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat tak tahu malu.

_Dugdugdugdugdugdugdugdugdugdugdug..._

Begitulah kira kira irama jantungnya yang entah kenapa mengadakan konser bedugan mendadak.

Ia bawa telapak tangannya menyentuh dada. Benar ia berdebar. Dan itu karena si preman kasar Baekhyun.

Dan debaran itu berlanjut begitu _director_ (read: Jongdae) kelas kami menyuruhnya melakukan adegan yang sialan. Berciuman maksudnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyangka akan ada adegan itu dalam naskah. Maksudnya ia tak menyangka Jongdae akan memperlakukannya sehina ini.

"well, bukan aku yang menulis ceritanya. Kau bisa protes pada Miss Cho jika kau mau bung"

Bicara berdua dengan gurunya yang ganjen itu?

_No thanks._

Sejarahnya, Miss Cho itu terpesona oleh Chanyeol karena murid lain merasa begitu. Ia akan dianak emaskan padahal Chanyeol tak pernah meminta. _Well, _ia jadi curiga bagaimana ia mendapat peran Romeo. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak pandai bernyanyi.

Jongdae menepuk bahunya dengan gaya (sok) bijak "Ini hanya sebuah drama. Kau tahu kan jika kelas kita menang maka kita sekelas akan diberi paket liburan untuk musim panas ke Jeju. Kau tau ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk meraih sesuatu. Apa salahnya kau melakukan adegan ini?" tidak itu tidak salah. Terlebih untuk paket liburan ke Jeju dengan semua biaya hidup ditanggung disana. Yang salah adalah kenapa harus ia yang berkorban?

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengkel dan tanpa sengaja netranya bersinggungan dengan seseorang yang kini tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya juga.

Pipinya memanas tanpa diaba-aba. Keduanya bertatapan beberapa saat hingga baekhyun yang memutuskan kontak mereka pertama kali dengan delikan. Dan sedikit...apa itu? Seringaian? Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa anak itu tak terganggu dengan adegan ciuman yang akan dilakoninya? Kenapa preman itu bertindak seolah tak peduli?

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun berjuang sendirian dan melakukan bujukan dan hasutan untuk tak melakukan adegan itu pada Miss Cho (yang pada akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan sebuah syarat. Kalian tak akan mau tau apa syaratnya. Jadi tak akan chanyeol beritahu) Bagaimanapun juga mereka sesama lelaki bagaimana bisa menampilkan adegan seperti itu. Sedikit lebih wajar jika Julietnya memang perempuan.

Tapi syukurlah Miss Cho masih sedikit waras. Walaupun hanya waras dalam hal ini.

Jadinya berciuman dibibir dalam naskah dicoret lalu diganti dengan ciuman di dahi.

Ck. Meskipun itu sama-sama sialannya tapi Chanyeol harus bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak harus melakukan adegan intim didepan semua orang dengan seseorang yang baru saja membuat dadanya berdebar seperti drum ditabuh.

Dan hari pentas pun datang. Kini lampu tersorot kearah mereka berdua. Drama telah sampai pada segmen akhir dimana Baekhyun tengah menangis dihadapan Chanyeol yang terbaring tanpa nyawa.

Maksudnya ia tengah beracting mati. Tapi meski matanya terpejam erat ia masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah baekhyun samar samar melalui celah matanya yang tak tertutup sempurna. Atau mungkin sedikit mengintip istilahnya.

Airmata itu luruh dengan deras. Isak tangisnya terdengar menyakitkan bahkan ekspresinya benar-benar meyakinkan. Mata sipit itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang dalam dan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol juga terasa memilukan.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan cintanya.

Chanyeol mungkin terlarut begitu dalam dengan pemandangan dari bawah sana dengan baekhyun yang memangkunya dipaha maka dari itu ia tak yakin jika ia salah dengar tapi ia mendengar suara tersedu-sedu dari arah penonton. Apalagi saat baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya yang akan menyusul Chanyeol untuk mati.

"Peony tak akan tumbuh tanpa embun menguning di penghujung fajar. Sya-syair tak akan indah tanpa irama dan a-aku takkan bisa menapaki dunia kejam ini tanpamu Romeo. A-aku tidak bisa hidup jika tanpamu. Akankah jika aku menyusulmu kesana kita akan bahagia dengan damai? Kau mau berbahagia denganku kan Romeo?"

Sangat _Cheesy_. Kalimat yang ditulis Miss. Cho bukan tipenya sama sekali.

Tapi chanyeol merasa sesuatu tak kasat mata meremas ulu hatinya.

Chanyeol juga menahan sesak didadanya. Suara baekhyun yang bergetar membuatnya ingin ikut menangis. Padahal itu hanya acting nya yang diluar dugaan. Padahal saat latihan bocah itu terlihat kaku. Namun kali ini ia terlihat sangat mendalami perannya.

"a-aku mencintaimu kekasihku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian disana. Tunggulah aku untuk menyusulmu"

Dan anak itu pun meminum racun yang aslinya hanya air dalam botol kaca kecil. Lalu ia meremas dadanya dan matanya membeliak tiba-tiba. Chanyeol pun bersiap-siap dengan mengingat kalimatnya. Menghentikannya dari kegiatan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Begitu baekhyun terbaring chanyeol tahu inilah saatnya ia bangun, mengucapkan kalimatnya yang tersisa dan...dan melakukan adegan...a-adegan...ciuman itu. Astaga ia benar-benar berdebar melihat wajah halus yang terpejam itu. Astaga bagaimana in-

BRAKK!

"chanyeol-ah kau melihat dombaku?!"

"AAAHH! Yak! Kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba!?"

Yixing –pemuda dari China itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol menjerit kaget karena seingatnya ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu kenapa anak itu bisa masuk? Jadinya kan ia kehilangan bayangan itu.

Wait- tidak seharusnya ia kecewa sebenarnya.

_Hahaha apa yang kupikirkan?!_

"karena aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau melihat sheepie? Tadi dia sedang terbaring ditempat tidurku tapi sekarang aku tidak melihatnya chanyeol"

Pria yang sekarang tangah membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan handuk berjalan kasar kearah Yixing didepan pintu kamar mandi dan menatapnya malas.

"kau yakin seseorang tidak sedang menyembelihnya sekarang?"

Ia pikir Yixing akan mengerti kalimat sarkas itu. tapi yang ada...

"chanyeol, mana ada orang yang mau menyembelih boneka. dombaku tidak enak dikonsumsi"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Sudahlah Yixing memang selalu benar.

...

...

...

...

...

Sampai beberapa tahun kemudianpun pemuda China itu memang selalu benar.

"chanyeol-ah, berhentilah bersedih. Mungkin baekhyun akan membencimu yang begini"

Baekhyun memang sering mengatakan kalau ia benci seseorang yang bersedih karenanya. Tapi chanyeol tak bisa berpura-pura untuk tegar. Ia tak sekuat baekhyun yang dapat menyembunyikan semuanya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. "bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" seingatnya ia selalu mengunci pintu. Apa anak itu punya semacam ilmu teleportasi?

"aku membuka pintunya"

Oh tentu tidak.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya yang terasa sembab dan itu tak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya ini. "kata Bibi Park kau belum makan dari pagi. Kenapa?"

Mata bulat chanyeol beralih melihat waktu. Sudah pukul empat sore. Sudah waktunya pergi.

"aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Mungkin aku akan makan disana saja."

"aku baru saja datang kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

"memangnya ada perlu apa kemari?"

"ini" yixing menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang tebal dan dihias sebagus mungkin. Ini memang indah. Yixing selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar. Tapi Chanyeol tak tahan untuk berdecih pahit. "undangan pernikahanmu"

Pernikahanku...

Memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin sakit. Ia dulu memang bermimpi yang seperti ini, namun bukan pernikahan yang begini yang ia inginkan. Bukan dengan kesedihan yang mendasarinya.

Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

Sebuah pelukan dari Yixing tidak juga menghilangkan panah tak kasat mata yang mengiris perasaannya. Kalau begini akhirnya mungkin sedari awal ia tak akan melakukan itu.

Mencintainya.

Kalau begini akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk jadi musuhnya ketimbang pujaan hati.

...

...

...

...

Sipit itu mengerjap beberapa saat merasakan bahwa kantuknya sudah perlahan menghilang. Ia menoleh. Mendapati seseorang tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang mengusap jemarinya yang lentik.

"hei" orang itu menyapa dengan suara rendahnya. Memberinya senyuman tampan.

Ia balas tersenyum. "hei" balasnya dengan suara serak.

Hening beberapa saat sampai netra sipit itu menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda di hazel menawan yang tengah menatapnya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"ya."

Dahinya mengkerut khawatir. "ada apa?"

Pria itu masih tidak membalasnya membuatnya sangat gusar hingga tanpa sadar merengek "chanyeol~"

"sesuatu terjadi pada wajahmu. kau semakin cantik baek"

Pipinya memanas tanpa peringatan. Ia yakin pria tinggi itu bisa melihat rona merahnya sekarang. Lihat bagaimana si tiang itu terkekeh.

"sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki. Catat itu diotakmu. Kurang ajar sekali heish!" meski begitu ia tak bisa menahan senyuman atas pujian itu.

"baiklah. Otaaak, tolong catat 'Byun Baekhyun adalah lelaki cantik yang sangat dan paling Park Chanyeol cintai didunia ini' selsai boss. Bagaimana?" ucapnya main-main dan baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan selang infus dan topi rajut hitam dikepala si mungil. Menutupi telinganya dari udara dingin. Diakhiri dengan kecupan didahi kemudian. Membuat jantungnya tanpa berhenti berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"apa kau sudah makan sayang?" tanya Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursi yang disediakan dipinggir ranjangnya. Sedikit menggesernya semakin dekat agar bisa mengelus pipi halus itu.

"ish jangan memanggilku begitu park!" entahlah ia hanya merasa sedikit malu menerima perlakuan manis dari tunangannya itu.

"waee? Kau kan memang kesayanganku. Atau mau kupanggil nyonya park saja?"

Chanyeol mengaduh pura-pura begitu baekhyunnya itu memukulinya dengan kesal atas gombalan yang sialnya mempan itu. Namun lima detik kemudian ekspresi manis itu berubah kelam. Kepala berbalut topi rajut itu menunduk. Jemarinya saling terkait dan memainkan satu sama lain.

Dan chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu.

_Ah sial._

"a-apa...aku benar-benar bisa menjadi Park?" pertanyaan itu mengalun sangat pelan dari bibir pucatnya.

Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja mengangkat topik itu kepermukaan hangat. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat bagaimana ekspresi kekhawatiran itu tercetak diwajahnya yang manis.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Mempertemukan kedua pasang netra itu kembali. _The most beautiful crescents in the world_. Julukan itu masih sama. Bahkan kini chanyeol merasa semakin mengagumi bagaimana sabit itu berkilauan begitu indah dengan kelam dan lembutnya warna coklat kristal yang kini balas menatapnya.

"tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya orang yang akan aku jadikan Park. Park Baekhyun" hiburnya. Memberikan senyuman terbaik dan usapan kedua jempolnya di pipi sehalus kapas itu. Namun bibir itu masih membentangkan sudut melengkung kebawah. Perlahan kristal bening mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

Dan chanyeol tak bisa untuk tahan melihat bagaimana tatapan itu terlihat bersedih. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada bening itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"hei lihat. Yixing memberikannya padaku tadi pagi. Bagus bukan? Ini sangat sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sebuah kertas undangan agak tebal berwarna _vintage_ yang diikat dengan tali rami dengan _seal wax stamp_ bertuliskan C&B tercetak ditengahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima undangan pernikahan mereka ditangannya. "sangat cantik" ujarnya.

Jemarinya mengelus ukiran huruf yang tercetak di stample lilin. "C&B. Chanyeol and Bear" ia terkekeh mendengar guyonannya sendiri. Tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"ini undangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat chanyeol. Aku menyukainya" ujarnya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur tepat disamping pria mungilnya. Tangannya yang panjang merengkuh pundak si mungil. Memaksanya untuk bersandar pada bahunya yang lebar.

Salah satu kegiatan yang sangat amat mereka nikmati sedari dulu. Berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan kepala si mungil yang bersandar pada dada atau bahunya yang bidang. Bagaimana si kecil merasakan detak jantung chanyeol dan bagaimana chanyeol mencium aroma menenangkan si mungil.

Seperti saat ini. Kegiatan ini adalah salah satu moment kebersamaan mereka yang akan selalu mereka ingat.

"jantungmu berdebar sangat cepat" kekeh baekhyun menyamankan diri dipelukan tunangannya.

"itu semua karna ulahmu" balas Chanyeol yang kini tengah membenarkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh si mungil sampai dada.

Si mungil terkekeh "aku tahu" ia pun memeluk chanyeol semakin erat. Menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang lebih tinggi.

"_i love you_, _yoda_" lirihnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Tahu benar bahwa baekhyun tengah menangis diam-diam. Dan bagaimana hatinya teremas karena itu.

"_Love you more_, _smurf_"

Jika saja didunia ini uang bisa membeli segalanya termasuk takdir. Chanyeol akan menukarkan semua kekayaannya untuk merubah suratan yang tertulis permanent di kehidupannya. Ia bahkan akan menukar dirinya untuk kebahagian Baekhyun. Hidupnya. Langitnya.

_My sky._

Isakan itu semakin terdengar. Dan dadanya merasakan bahwa airmata telah membasahi kemejanya. Bahwa dadanya ikut menangis merasakan beratnya beban yang ditanggung pria kecintaannya itu.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang bisa membuat si mungil tenang selain kecupan yang ia berikan dikepala dan tengkuk si mungil. Sekuat tenaga ia menghapus airmata yang ikut menetes dari mata besarnya. Menahan sekuat tenaga bahwa ia ingin meraung dan menangis seperti bayi. Menahan sekuat tenaga sifat cengengnya hanya untuk jadi sosok kuat dan tegar untuk baekhyunnya.

"chanyeol aku takut..."

.

.

.

.

Dan chanyeol tahu betul apa yang baekhyun takuti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next?

Who Are You kena WB :'( and idk what to do TT


	2. Chapter 2

Taman rumah sakit itu nyaris terlihat lenggang dari atas balkon. Terang saja hujan masih mengguyur Seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Sepertinya hujan berencana membuat Chanyeol merenung disana lebih lama.

Splash

Rintik hujan itu berkelok terbawa angin senja. Membasahi wajah pria tampan itu hingga kedua bola matanya tertutup menghindar. Dalam gelap, ia melihat cahaya netra cantik favoritnya itu meredup pilu. Menyuarakan kepedihan yang teramat dalam bahkan sebelum bibir pucat itu berucap.

"chanyeol aku takut..."

Chanyeol jelas tahu apa yang ditakutkan pria mungilnya. Jelas sangat tahu karena ia memiliki ketakutan yang sama.

Luhan selalu berkata bahwa ketakutan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan pria China itu hanyalah upaya untuk membuatnya berhenti bersedih. Tuhan tak akan pernah merubah takdir meskipun ia merengek sampai menangis darah. Tak akan pula memberi kesempatan negosiasi untuk memberinya waktu sedikit lebih lama.

Trak.

Kertas undangan ditangannya terjatuh. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming ditempatnya. Bahkan ketika kertas itu basah terciprat air hujan.

Perlahan setetes air menetes dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja. Dan Chanyeol menutup mulutnya untuk membungkam isakan dan airmatanya yang lain sekuat tenaga.

Ia sudah tidak kuat.

"apa yang harus kulakukan baekhyuna?"

* * *

.

"Baekhyuna!!"

Chanyeol nyaris menoleh begitu seseorang dengan lantangnya memanggil nama milik seseorang yang paling ia hindari.

Sudut bibirnya masih terasa nyeri sejak si bedebah itu meninjunya tanpa sebab dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Sungguh saat itu Chanyeol tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia hanya sedang berjalan kearah kelasnya lalu mata lebarnya melihat bocah itu karena well kemarin-kemarin mereka baru saja berbagi payung. Chanyeol hanya berpikir oh hei lihat bukankah dia yang kemarin berbaik hati padaku? Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Lalu tanpa peringatan si pendek itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan melayangkan tinju mematikan hingga sudut bibirnya sedikit banyak membiru.

"turunkan pandanganmu sialan! mata lebarmu membuat pemandanganku rusak!" desisnya tajam. Lalu berlalu begitu saja dengan menabrak bahunya kasar.

Chanyeol terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar membalas perlakuannya. Jadi ia hanya diam saja sembari memegangi sudut bibirnya dengan bingung. Bahkan tak ada pun seseorang yang bertindak. Mereka hanya terlihat memalingkan wajah ketika Chanyeol melirik--berpura-pura tak melihat karena tak ingin terciprat sial.

Satu yang Chanyeol sadari saat itu. Bocah itu sedikit memiliki kuasa dilihat dari beberapa siswa yang tak berani menegurnya.

Jika diingat-ingat pandangan mata sipitnya saat itu sangatlah tajam dan penuh emosi. Sudut bibirnya menukik seolah meremehkannya. Berbeda sekali saat anak itu menawarinya payung. Meskipun wajah itu sama sama dingin tapi auranya sangat jauh beda. Baekhyun yang memukulnya persis seperti seorang pembully. Padahal badannya jauh lebih mungil dibanding miliknya yang seperti preman.

"Eish menyebalkan!" Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengerang mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?" tanya Luhan yang tengah menyeruput minumannya.

"Bocah bernama Baekhyun itu. Sebenarnya kenapa anak itu bisa begitu menyebalkan?" desisnya jengkel. Mata bulatnya tak tahan untuk mengikuti setiap gerak yang dibuat si preman pendek saat berjalan dengan angkuh menemui gengnya. Yang Chanyeol lihat semuanya berbadan tinggi kecuali bocah itu.

"berhentilah memelototinya. Kau ingin dipukul lagi?" ujar Luhan.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia tak terima dipukul begitu saja oke? Setidaknya beritahu apa kesalahannya hingga pantas untuk dipukul.

"_Ani..._" ujar Chanyeol gemas. "apa memang bocah itu selalu begitu? maksudku memukul orang tiba-tiba?"

Luhan menghentikan acara minumnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap keatas--setengah berpikir.

"_well_ sejauh yang kulihat emosi selalu tidak stabil. Terkadang dia terlihat liar tapi bisa jinak. Itu pun kalau ia bersama dua sahabatnya yang tinggi-tinggi itu" jelas pria China itu. Matanya menatap objek obrolan mereka dengan setengah menerawang.

"kau lihat yang paling tinggi? yang kulitnya seperti mayat itu?" tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ragu. Merasa bingung kenapa obrolan mereka beralih pada seseorang siswa yang tengah memakan ramennya disamping baekhyun.

"dia itu tunangannya baekhyun"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa ia harus tersedak.

_Kukira hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam drama._

"kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Kau tidak lihat mereka sangat mesra dari waktu ke waktu? Sehun sangat memanjakan baekhyun. Mungkin itulah kenapa anak itu bertingkah seenaknya." mata rusa itu masih betah menatap kedua anak adam disebrang sana yang kini tengah saling mengusak rambut. Membuatnya sedikit banyak tak habis pikir dengan PDA* keduanya.

"Aku tak mengerti" ujar Chanyeol. "Oke katakan mereka bertunangan, lalu apa? kenapa si preman pendek itu bertingkah seenak jidatnya hanya karena ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan siapa tadi? Sehun?"

Chanyeol sempat berpikir Sehun Sehun itu semacam anak presiden atau apa.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sehun dan Kai selalu memanjakannya. Baekhyun juga anak orang yang sangat kaya. Apa yang ia inginkan selalu terkabul. Kau tau ia semacam orang yang beruntung memiliki _privilege. _Hah... aku sangat iri padanya"

_Apa yang membuat __Luhan iri dengan bocah bermoral rendah sepertinya. Hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orangtua demi kesenangannya._ _Cih._

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menggerutu dalam hati. Bukannya ia merasa sok baik dan merasa sempurna atau apa. Tapi Chanyeol memang benci orang dengan sifat seperti itu. Ia pikir mereka merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang ia lihat dalam drama. Dan sekarang pria jangkung itu baru saja menemukan yang seperti itu disekolahnya.

Sialnya lagi. Iya telah berurusan dengannya.

Chanyeol janji. Mulai detik ini ia tak akan pernah berurusan dengan preman pendek itu. Jika sosoknya terlihat, Chanyeol akan bersembunyi saja. Tidak tidak. ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Bukan karena takut, Chanyeol hanya malas saja berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Hanya itu.

Chanyeol sudah sangat yakin bisa menepati janjinya jika saja ia tidak jatuh cinta.

Jika saja jantungnya tidak berdebar sekeras ini hanya karena sorot polos tatapan itu balas menatapnya dengan senyuman manis, ia pasti bisa memegang erat janjinya.

Chanyeol nyaris memekik melihat bagaimana kedua sudut bibir itu melengkung keatas dengan ekor mata yang juga tercipta karena desakan pipi penuhnya. Pria mungil ini benar benar membuatnya gila karena bahagia. Sebenarnya agak sedikit aneh bilamana seseorang bahagia hanya karena melihat keindahan wajah seseorang hanya dengan menatapnya. Namun inilah yang terjadi.

Mungkin inilah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Ya Tuhan... Aku suka sekali padanya._

Do kyungsoo.

Bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini?

"euh... kau Chanyeol kan? murid baru dari kelas sebelah?" dengan suaranya yang lembut Kyungsoo bertanya padanya saat mengantri di kafetaria . Chanyeol menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan senyuman lebar yang akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"h-hai ya... eung... aku Chanyeol. Kau?" Chanyeol jelas tau siapa orang dihadapannya ini. Selain karena parasnya yang bak malaikat, Kyungsoo sering dibicarakan orang karena suara emasnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Siswa pindahan di kelas sebelah." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang hampir membuat chanyeol meruntuhkan _image_ nya dihadapan pujaan hati dengan senyuman lebarnya yang bodoh.

_Eomma. Seorang malaikat baru saja tersenyum padaku._

Sebut saja Chanyeol berlebihan dan berhalusinasi melihat cahaya berpendar disekitar Kyungsoo. Bahkan samar samar terdengar nyanyian surga berirama ditelinganya. Lalu...

"Yak Do Kyungsoo!"

Semuanya hilang dalam sekejap begitu suara yang entah sudah sangat dikenalnya menghancurkan imajinasi indahnya tentang Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah yang angkuh baekhyun menghampiri mereka sembari melayangkan tatapan merendahkan. Lihatlah betapa menyebalkannya wajah judes itu.

"mau kau apakan temanku?" ia bertanya seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang preman. Padahal siapa yang lebih preman disini.

Hampir saja ia merotasikan bola matanya dan menambah lebam diwajahnya jika saja kata teman tidak tersemat dikalimatnya.

_Hell... malaikatku berteman dengan iblis ini?_

"baekhyuna... hei kenalkan ini chanyeol siswa pindahan dari-"

"aku tak peduli. Cepatlah kami menunggumu"

Lalu tanpa basi-basi lagi si preman itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo--berjalan menjauhinya. Kyungsoo sempat menoleh dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Chanyeol balas melambai lantas menghela nafas.

_Kenapa kyungsoo harus berteman dengannya..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Channyeol sudah muak.

Bruk

"Argh!"

"ck lemah sekali"

Ia sudah muak berada di posisi ini untuk kesekian lainnya. Terhitung 6 minggu jalan ia bersekolah disini dan ia masih tak paham mengapa bocah ini selalu mencari gara gara dengannya meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi _invisible._Tapi mata sipit itu terlalu jeli untuk menangkap tubuh bongsornya dimanapun.

Bocah itu tanpa aba-aba akan menabrak bahunya sengaja, meninjunya, menyuruh orang menguncinya ditoilet, memelototinya, mencemoohnya, menggantung tasnya diatas tiang bendera. Dan sekarang...

"heh payah, kudengar kau menyukai Kyungsoo" wajah sinis itu mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol memalingkan muka. Bukan karena merasa terintimidasi, ia cukup kesal untuk sekedar takut. Lagipula apa urusannya jika ia suka Kyungsoo?

"Menyerahlah. Dilihat dari segi manapun kau sama sekali tidak ada pantas pantasnya untuk Kyungsoo"

"Memangnya kau siapa seenaknya menentukan siapa yang pantas untuknya?" Chanyeol tak dapat menahan lagi kekesalannya maka ia tak akan menyaring apapun yang emosinya pikirkan.

Kekehan remeh terdengar. Bukan, bukan si preman kecil itu yang terkekeh. Bocah itu hanya terdiam dengan sorot matanya yang semakin menajam.

"hajar saja langsung boss" celetukan dari bocah jangkung berkaca mata dibelakang baekhyun terdengar.

Jadi ini antek-antek Baekhyun yang menguncinya ditoilet? Terlihat lebih culun darinya dan tampak seperti seseorang yang hanya kebetulan cari aman dengan berteman dengan Baekhyun. Bocah seperti itu seharusnya berada diperpustakaan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk memaksanya begini.

Dan lagi, dua orang urakan lain yang tengah mengucah permen dengan sok kerennya, hanya berdiri dan memukul mukul tongkat kasti ke telapak tangan. Mencoba menakutinya. _But failed._

"boss? cih, menggelikan" chanyeol tak tahan untuk berdecih.

Baekhyun dihadapannya ikut terkekeh mendengar cemoohan chanyeol sebelum melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya. Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma wangi menyengat yang ia yakin pernah menciumnya disuatu tempat. Namun ia tak sempat berpikit lebih jauh tentang bau yang pernah ia cium itu karena...

_DEMITUHANDIABERDIRITERLALUDEKATDENGANKU!!!!_

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas ketika ujung hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun.

"menggelikan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak sangat imut jika saja bocah itu tidak bersikap sok preman begini.

"yang menggelikan itu telingamu. Aku ragu untuk apa kau memasang dua raket tennis dikepalamu.Ternyata itu telinga ya? Lebar sekali seperti pantat gajah" Chanyeol bisa rasakan jemari ramping itu menyentuh telinganya.

Chanyeol paling benci jika ada yang mengejek telinganya karena tak dapat dipungkiri bagian itulah yang membuatnya _insecure_. Dan baru saja telinga indahnya disamakan dengan raket tennis dan apa tadi? pan-pantat ganjah? Waaah!

Mungkin jika ini komik, akan muncul uap uap imaginer diatas kepalanya.

Sialnya Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab apapun. Emosinya sudah meluap dan ia semakin kesal karena tak bisa membalikkan perkataan preman itu.

Keterdiaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung Park? Ingin menangis dan melaporkanku pada ibumu?" bibir tipis itu mencebik dengan gaya menyebalkan. Jika Chanyeol tidak memiliki pengendalian yang bagus, mungkin tinjunya sudah melayang diwajah mulusnya. Tapi tidak, ia sudah berjanji pada sang Ayah agar menjadi pria sejati. Dan pria sejari tak akan kekanakkan membalas kejahatan seseorang dengan kekuatan fisiknya.

"jauhi Kyungsoo. Lelaki cengeng sepertimu hanya akan mempermalukannya" desisnya sebelum mendorong kepala Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak mau lagi ambil pusing tentang baekhyun yang selalu cari gara gara dengannya. Anggap saja anak itu sedang kesurupan atau apa. Mungkin sifat galaknya itu memang bawaan dari _mood_ jadi Chanyeol akan mencoba memakluminya. Meskipun _well_ chanyeol kesal setengah mati setelah kejadian terkahir yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Seperti Chanyeol akan mendengarkam omongannya saja. Cih!

Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan pernah menanggapi lagi jika preman itu kembali mengusiknya.

Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menunda rencana itu karena ia tak mau dianggap pria jahat karena mengabaikan bullying yang terus dilakukan baekhyun pada orang yang lebih lemah darinya.

Atau mungkin ada sedikit rasa dendam dihat dihatinya.

"yak! apa apaan kau?!" si preman itu berteriak saat sebuah buku yang dipegangnya chanyeol rampas begitu saja lalu diberikan pada sosok siswi disamping baekhyun.

"kau yang apa-apaan!" balas chanyeol membentak yang lebih mungil. "jangan karena mentang mentang kau anak pemilik sekolah kau bisa seenaknya memalak tugas orang lain untuk kau klaim!" sambung Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan siswi yang sedari tadi mengkerut ketakutan menatap baekhyun.

Bibir mungil baekhyun mendecih lalu menyeringai dengan sebelah bibirnya yang terangkat. "tau apa kau tentangku hah? jangan mencampuri urusanku dengannya! menyingkir!" baekhyun melangkah maju untuk kembali merebut buku itu namun chanyeol menyembunyikan siswi itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"apa ini? kalian berkencan? menggelikan sekali." ejek pria mungil itu dengan seringaian yang semakin terlihat menakutkan dimata chanyeol.

"ah sakit" chanyeol menoleh begitu siswi dibelakangnya mendesis kesakitan. Baekhyun kembali mendecih geli melihat pemandangan itu.

Mata Chanyeol membola begitu melihat sudut bibir siswi itu terluka hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"kau... kau beberani meninju seorang gadis?"

"diamlah! kau jangan sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan! jalang ini adalah urusanku!"

Chanyeol paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita tertindas dan disakiti. Karena itu, ia sangat kesal mendengar betapa kurang ajarnya mulut pria mungil itu hingga Chanyeol ingin segera merobeknya agar dia tau diri.

"dasar banci" desis Chanyeol sambil mendorong dada baekhyun dengan keras hingga pria mungil itu terjerembab ke tanah dengan keras.

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang mendarat pertama kali di permukaan keras. Gadis dibelakangnya terkesiap sedang Chanyeol terdiam tak percaya atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia hanya begitu kesal tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak begitu saja. Tapi pria jangkung itu sekeras mungkin mengontrol ekspresi bersalahnya.

"k-kau pantas mendapatkannya kau tahu!" bentak Chanyeol sedang pria mungil itu masih mengerang ditempatnya tanpa sekalipun membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Wajah angkuh itu mengkerut dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya meringis terlihat menahan sakit sedangkan tangannya terus terusan mencengkram bagian bawah perutnya.

_I-ia tidak sedang sekarat kan?_

"y-yak! jangan berpura pura lemah kau! bangun dan minta maaflah padanya!" dengan rasa bersalah chanyeol kembali membentaknya ragu.

"baekhyuna!!!" kedua orang yang tengah berdiri itu menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak memanggil pria mungil itu.

Itu Sehun.

"baekhyuna apa yang sakit? kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun yang datang dari arah koridor berlari panik lalu segera bersimpuh dihadapan baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

Namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang terdengar hanya desisan kesakitan. Chanyeol berusaha menahan rasa khawatirnya begitu melihat titik titik keringat bermunculan didahi preman itu.

"brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?!! tanpa aba aba Sehun bangkit dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"d-dia pantas mendapatkannya! dia mencuri tugas-"

"h-huna..." pertengkaran mereka terhenti begitu suara lemah baekhyun terdengar. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, tunangan baekhyun itu langsung kembali menghampirinya.

"baek, katakan apa yang sakit hm?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"pu-lang. A-ku mau pulang" desis baekhyun pelan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya keperpotongan lutut Baekhyun "aku akan mengingat kejadian ini. Bersiaplah" ancam Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol lantas menggendongnya menjauhi kedua orang yang masih mematung ditempat.

"a-aku pergi dulu. t-terimakasih"

Chanyeol masih terdiam membatu bahkan tak menanggapi siswi yang berlari menjauh. Ia pikir ia tak berkhayal ketika melihat bagian lutut celana Baekhyun robek hingga berdarah cukup parah. Ia ingat kalau tadi baekhyun terjatuh dengan bagian belakangnya yang menyentuh tanah. Lantas kenapa Baekhyun terluka dibagian lutut?

Dada Chanyeol tersentak saat praduga melintas dikepalanya.

"tidak mungkin kan aku salah paham?"

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu melihat preman itu kesakitan membuatnya bisa segalau ini. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena bocah itu mendapatkan karmanya gara gara suka membully. Tapi apa yang mendominasi pikirannya kini adalah rasa bersalah yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"dia pasti hanya beracting. Aku yakin itu ahaha haha" gumanan canggung Chanyeol mengundang tatapan heran orang orang yang dilewatinya. _Dia pasti sudah gila. _Pikir mereka.

"chanyeora!"

Puk.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Mata bulat indah itu adalah apa yang ia tangkap begitu ia menoleh.

"hai kyungsoo" wajah suram itu berubah cerah mendapati sang _crush_ kini tengah menyapanya duluan dan tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

_Baiklah. Tidak seharusnya aku merasa bersalah pada tukang bully seperti Baekhyun._Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak peduli lagi dan ia merasakan moodnya membaik setelah melihat Kyungsoo.

"hai chan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya kyungsoo.

"ah aku..." Chanyeol baru sadar setelah melihat sekeliling bahwa ia tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tempat yang paling ia hindari.

"aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kau?" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ia pikir ia perlu sedikit pencitraan agar usaha pendekatannya berhasil.

"ah aku mencari Baekhyun"

Deg.

Mendengar nama itu membuat jantung Chanyeol tersentak.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku jadi khawatir" sambung Kyungsoo.

"ke-kenapa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"eung... tadi pagi Mina mengambil buku tugasku lalu baekhyun mencoba merebutnya dan..."

T_-tunggu_.

"dia mengejarnya. Aku khawatir karena Mina itu... agak sedikit punya dendam pada Baekhyun"

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos. Ia merasa bahwa organ itu telah jatuh tepat setelah Kyungsoo selesai berbicara.

Raut kesakitan itu kembali terlintas dibayangannya. Dan bagaimana luka dilututnya terlihat begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat sedang sudut dibibir gadis itu terlihat bukan apa apa.

C_hanyeol apa yang telah kau lakukan?_Chanyeol meringis merutuki kebodohanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan disini?_

Chanyeol menatap sebuah pintu dengan tulisan UKS tertempel diatasnya sedikit ragu. Ia mendengar dari Kyungsoo kalau Baekhyun dibawa ke UKS setelah menceritakan kejadian dimana ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga anak itu kesakitan dan dibawa oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan ekspresi yang sangat diluar ekspektasinya. Oke. Chanyeol memang merasa sedikit bersalah tapi kenapa teman teman Baekhyun merespon semua itu dengan... bagaimana ya? Berlebihan mungkin. Chanyeol sempat berpikir Baekhyun itu aset langka yang bahkan tak boleh terluka seujung jari pun.

_"chanyeol... tidak seharusnya kau mendorong Baekhyun. Yang salah itu Mina! Kenapa kau menyakitinya?" _itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo setelah ia tahu kebenarannya.

Chanyeol sedikit kesal atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Mungkin Mina memang salah, tapi apa harus Baekhyun meninju seorang wanita? Sampai berdarah pula. Itu kejahatan! Chanyeol paling tidak bisa melihat wanita terluka.

Dan sejujurnya ia berdiri diruangan ini pun karena permintaan Kyungsoo. Mana sudi ia meminta maaf. Meskipun ia merasa bersalah tapi tetap saja Baekhyun yang paling salah. Sudah tukang bully, memukul wanita pula. Cih sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan ini tapi demi imagenya dimata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol harus.

"apa aku harus mengetuk? ah tidak tidak! Jangan terlalu sopan. Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku langsung masuk lalu minta maaf saja? Terus pulang? bagus bagus. Itu terdengar masih memiliki harga diri. Oke oke baiklah. Satu dua t-"

Cklek

"Mau apa kau?" tangannya yang hendak memegang knop terhenti seketika begitu sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya serta berkulit tan itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"kau Park Chanyeol kan?"

Setau Chanyeol, ia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan siswa ini. Setau chanyeol dari Luhan ia bernama Kai. Sahabat Baekhyun. Dan kenapa Kai sampai tau namanya? Chanyeol rasa ia tak sepopuler itu untuk dikenal siswa populer seperti Kai?

"eung... ya aku..."

"tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula Baekhyun tak akan memaafkanmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau selamatkan dirimu sebelum Sehun melihat"

Chanyeol tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia diajarkan untuk tanggung jawab tapi mendengar Kai berbicara dengan santai tanpa nada intimidasi membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin patuh.

Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya berputar tapi suara Kai kembali terdengar. "Oh ya Park. Kuingatkan. Baekhyun mungkin kasar. Tapi dia tak akan mencari gara-gara jika seseorang tak menyinggungnya lebih dulu."

_Jadi apa? Maksudmu aku mencari gara-gara dengannya lebih dulu? Hell. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya ketika dia pertama kali meninjuku._

"dan aku melepasmu kali ini bukan artinya aku akan melepasmu kedua kalinya jika kau menyakiti baekhyun. Aku melepasmu kali ini karena aku belum memperingatimu. So... ingat itu baik-baik Park"

Sebenarnya chanyeol ingin bertanya. Se-special apa sih preman itu? Sampai sampai semua orang memanjakannya seperti ini? Cih banci!. Namun pertanyaan itu tertelan saat Kai kembali berujar.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Do Kyungsoo itu milikku. Jadi kuharap kau tau batasan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Terhitung sudah tujuh menit lamanya Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya diatas meja.

Perkataan Kai tadi siang benar-benar menggangu pikirannya. Baekhyun. Memangnya dia kenapa sampai semua sahabatnya begitu protektif terhadapnya. Apa karena bocah itu anak pemilik sekolah? Apa Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan licik dengan memanjakan Baekhyun?

Ah tidak tidak. Sehun tidak mungkin begitu. Ia bahkan sudah jadi tunangan Baekhyun. Kai? hmm ia tak tahu apapun tentang pria tan itu. Kyungsoo?

Ahh benar~ Kyungsoo.

_"Do Kyungsoo itu milikku. Jadi kuharap kau tau batasan"_

Chanyeol mendengus.

Apa Chanyeol harus menyerah? Sebenarnya ia tidak sudi secepat itu menyerah untuk perasaannya. Tapi ia malas berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Secara teknis, yang jadi saingannya itu Kai. Tapi Baekhyun juga sahabat Kyungsoo bahkan bocah itu memperingatinya untuk menjauh.

_Oke baiklah, aku menyerah saja tentang Kyungsoo_

Lagipula perasaannya terasa aneh. Saat Kai mengklaim Kyungsoo miliknya, hatinya bahkan tidak terasa sakit.

"...yeol! yak! Kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Jongdae memasuki telinganya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Kalian tahu sendiri berapa oktaf yang Jongdae gunakan bahkan hanya untuk bicara normal.

"kau itu bisa tidak berbisik saja? suaramu itu berbahaya untuk telingaku kau tau?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"_yak immak_! kau saja yang tuli! Apa kau bahkan membersihkan telingamu? Sejak tadi aku berbicara panjang lebar dan kau hanya _planga plongo_ seperti idiot." gerutu Jongdae melayangkan jitakan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ish! Seperti omonganmu penting saja"

Jongdae berdecih "aish bajingan ini. Kupikir kau masih menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya malam ini. Semua murid diundang. Dasar bodoh, aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang ini"

_Benarkah?_

Mata bulat itu berbinar-binar. Ia mulai membayangkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo yang manis. Sepertinya sebuah buku novel akan sangat bermakna untuk seorang pembaca fiksi seperti Kyungsoo. Pasti senyuman hatinya yang menggemaskan akan diberikan padanya. Bukan begitu?

Park Chanyeol, bukankah kau berkata akan menyerah tentang Kyungsoo?

_Ah itu... bisa dilakukan lain kali lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Dan seperti yang ia duga. Senyuman berbentuk hati itu mengembang hanya untuknya. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan melihatnya. Rasanya seperti kau gugup dan tak tahu harus melihat kemana karena pemandangan itu sangat mendebarkan.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku akan membacanya." ujar Kyungsoo masih tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya melarikan diri keseliling pesta. Mencari dengan waspada sosok Kai yang mungkin saja langsung mengibarkan bendera perang karena ia tak mengindahkan peringatannya.

"apa mungkin... Kai tidak datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kai? Ah, dia sedang menjemput Baekhyun." ujar Kyungsoo.

_Baekhyun? Preman itu datang kesini juga?_

Tentu saja. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa memprediksi itu mengingat Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya. Tapi, bukankah anak itu tengah sakit tadi? Apa ia sudah sembuh?

"Aku tak tahu kau dekat dengan Kai" Kyungsoo kembali berujar. Mengalihkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah memang tidak. Maksudku kalian kan--"

"Kyungja-ya!"

Sial! Suara itu!

Chanyeol berbalik badan menyembunyikan wajahnya seraya merutuk diam-diam. _Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya?!!_

"Ah Baekhyunie! sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang. Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Hanya jatuh tertimpa tiang berkuping gajah tidak akan membuatku sekarat"

_A-apa katanya???!!_

Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya dengan kesal. Apa salah telinga dan tingginya hingga harus dihina-hina seperti itu!

Ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah menyadari keberadaanya mengingat nada mengejek itu seolah langsung tertuju padanya. Maka dari itu dengan enggan ia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tegas.

Walau jauh dalam lubuk jatinya ia merasa malu, canggung, terhina dan macam-macam. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Oh! _Polie_ ternyata disini"

_Siapa yang ia maksud polie? kenapa melihat kearahku?_

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling untuk tak menemukan siapapun yang kemungkinan bernama _Polie_. Lagipula nama macam apa itu!

"Lihatlah Kyungjaya! Dia ini bodoh sekali hahahahaha" Chanyeol mendelik menatap Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan meringis melihat Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat idiot disana.

"sudahlah baek, jangan menggodanya terus."ujar Kyungsoo.

"aish haha aku belum pernah tertawa sepuas ini" ucap baekhyun masih di sisa tawanya dengan melap ujung matanya yang berair dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

_What so funny, bitch!_

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi. Mungkin perasaan _sedikit _bersalahnya membuatnya urung untuk balas memaki.

Jujur saja ia kira Baekhyun akan bersikap kasar penuh dendam karena membuatnya masuk ruang kesehatan. Chanyeol pikir ia akan segera disuruh minta maaf dihadapan semua orang saat itu juga. Tapi sifatnya barusan jauh diluar dugaan. Kenapa tiba-tiba preman itu terlihat sedikit lebih normal barusan. Tidak ada wajah jutek dan dingin itu lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah ia masuk UKS.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Oh ya, ia tidak melihat seseorang.

Sehun, dimana dia?

* * *

Baekhyun meraih gelas berisi _Champagne_ yang ditawarkan pelayan hingga seseorang merebutnya dengan kasar.

"kau gila" ujar sang pelaku.

"Ayolah Kyungja~ Aku ngidam" merengek adalah hal yang pantang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun namun lain cerita jika dihadapan sahabat sepertinggiannya ini.

"memangnya kau hamil" Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya. "mau kau merengek dan menangis pun tidak akan kuiizinkan oke?"

Baekhyun mendengis sebal "memangnya kau ibuku? Kau sama saja seperti Sehun! Menyebalkan!"

Ah ya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang terjadi diruang kesehatan tadi. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo memegang pundak baekhyun--mengajaknya berbicara serius hingga Baekhyun menatap matanya dengan penuh perhatian. "Baekhyuna, apa kau... tidak berpikir sedikit berlebihan pada Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo. Enggan membicarakan seseorang yang telah ia kecewakan. Baekhyun setuju dengan Kyungsoo. Namun apa yang ia katakan pada Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku tau kau bersikap bodoh pada Chanyeol tadi karena kau ingin mengalihkan perasaan bersalahmu untuk Sehun. Bukan begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyesal sudah mengatakannya"

"Baekhyuna--"

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku tidak melakukannya dari sekarang. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau Sehun terluka lebih jauh Kyung. Dia... terlalu berharga untukku"

Dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak menyetujui ataupun membantah pikiran sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia menyetujui Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan cara kasar seperti itu.

* * *

Chanyeol mengernyit heran ketika matanya menangkap wajah menggemaskan yang cemberut itu ketika Kyungsoo merampas gelasnya.

_Apa-apan itu? Apa dia baru saja melakukan Aegyo?_

Well Park, itu memang Aegyo. Kau sendiri berkata itu wajah menggemaskan.

_HA! __Yang benar saja?! kapan aku mengatakannya?_

"aish dimana Luhan dan Jongdae?" gerutunya mengalihkan perhatian.

Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling. Mencoba menemukan seseorang berwajah kotak dan mungkin seseorang bermata rusa atau seseorang berbentuk apapun itu yang sudi untuk menemaninya disini. Karena sumpah demi Tuhan, Chanyeol merasa dikucilkan. Berdiri sendirian seperti seonggok tahi ayam yang masih hangat.

_Oke. Itu sangat menjijikan._

Lalu seperti sebuah keajaiban, ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama _anak setan_ dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo Jongdae-ya, kau dimana?"tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

_"Ah Chanyeora, aku dan Luhan tidak bisa pergi. Ada seorang ahjuma terjun dari lantai atas. Dia sekarat dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Jadi maaf, kami tidak bisa menemanimu."_

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ahjuma? Apa dia kerabat kalian?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia pikir keduanya sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

_"Ah bukan. Dia tetangga seberang komplek yang suka mabuk."_

_Lalu?_

"Dan itu alasan kalian tidak jadi pergi?" _benar-benar. _Apa-apaan alasan konyol itu. Lalu kenapa tetangga komplek yang begitu jauh dari rumahnya dan bukan siapa-siapa menjadi alasan keduanya tidak pergi? Apa Jongdae pikir ia bodoh?

Kenapa juga Chanyeol berteman dengan _anak setan_ yang satu ini. Heish.

_"tentu saja itu alasan kami. Apa lagi alasan logis selain it-"_

_"Chanyeol, maaf, kami tidak jadi menemanimu. Mobil Jongdae tidak mau menyala, accumulator-nya mengepul jadi yah... kami sekarang sedang ada di bengkel"_

_"yak! jangan terlalu jujur! mau dikemanakan nama baik mobilku?"_

_"kau pikir ahjuma tetangga sebrang komplek milikmu itu alasan pintar Kim Jongdae?!_"

_"Setidaknya itu benar-benar terjadi. Setahun yang lalu"_

Chanyeol mengurut dahinya tak habis pikir mendengar perdebatan kedua temannya itu.

"Oke oke. Aku mengerti. Kalian tidak bisa datang. Dan aku akan sendirian sepanjang acara" gerutu Chanyeol pasrah.

"_Maafkan kami Chanyeol. Seharusnya tadi aku membawa kendaraan sendiri saja"_

"Tak apa Lu. Aku bisa menanganinya. Katakan pada Jongdae untuk sedikit lebih pintar. Baiklah aku tutup. Bye."

PIP

_Hah~_

Sepertinya malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang lebih dulu. Tapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan mengingat acara inti bahkan belum dimulai.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah kolam berenang. Lalu seorang pelayan datang menawarinya minuman. Chanyeol membawa satu gelas berisi jus jeruk. "Terimakasih" ujarnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Seolah tak pernah bosan, matanya kembali menjelajahi sekitarnya. pesta ini sangat mewah. Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak sekaya apa keluarga Kyungsoo. bahkan taman belakangnya saja lebih luas daripada rumahnya. Belum lagi bagunan tinggi yang merupakan rumah Kyungsoo berdiri kokoh dengan gaya yang klasik.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit minder memikirkannya.

Sejauh ini, banyak orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sering ia lihat disekolah. Namun, Chanyeol tak menemukan satupun yang kiranya mau menemaninya.

Matanya kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang tengah dirangkul Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria tan itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar harus menyerah.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya seraya meninum jus yang ditawarkan pelayan. matanya menangkap teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mengobrol dengan kelompoknya entah membicarakan apa. Ada juga yang duduk-duduk dipinggiran kolam berenang sambil memakan cemilan. Dan diseberang sana ada yang bertengkar hebat.

Tunggu.

Apa?

"Apa-apaan bajingan itu?!" Mata Chanyeol melotot melihat Baekhyun mendorong seorang wanita hingga terjatuh. Wajah polos dan ceria beberapa menit sebelumnya kembali menjadi wajah dingin angkuh yang penuh amarah. Mata sipitnya menyalang dengan penuh ancaman. Sedang siswa lain hanya terkesiap dan melangkah mundur. Tak berniat sedikitpun ikut campur.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya suara musik yang masih mengalun tak terganggu. Sedang semua mata hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun dan wanita yang tengah menangis itu.

Chanyeol geram. Kenapa bocah itu harus kasar kenapa wanita? Pertama Mina, dan bocah itu meninju sudut bibirnya. Lalu kini, wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua itu ia dorong tanpa perasaan. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatinya itu?!

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang juga terlihat tak berniat melerai. Chanyeol percaya Kai tidak melakukannya. Tapi Kyungsoo?

Kenapa ia diam saja?

Wanita itu bangkit. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Sedang preman kecil itu hanya diam ditempat dan masih menyalang tak gentar. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, kedua terlibat pembicaraan yang terlihat serius. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga masih menonton. Semua orang menonton. Seolah ini adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan.

Tidak, tentu ini harus dihentikan. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terus-terusan mendorong bahu wanita itu dengan telunjuk hingga sampai di pinggiran kolam berenang. Oh tidak, seseorang harus segera menghentikannya sebelum hal buruk terja--

BYUR

"Shit!" preman itu benar-benar mendorongnya. Chanyeol semakin panik ketika tak ada seorang pun yang berani menolong. Wanita itu terlihat tidak bisa berenang dan berusaha menaikan wajahnya keudara mencuri nafas hingga akhirnya perlahan tubuhnya ditelan air.

Sedang Kai dan Kyungsoo, kedua matanya membulat dengan terkejut. Begitupun dengan semua orang.

Apa mereka bahkan berpikir untuk bertindak?!

Ah, Chanyeol benci jasnya basah. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

BYUR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hah Hah nona!! nona! sadarlah! nona!" Chanyeol tahu dirinya jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Tapi ia tidak peduli karena seseorang tengah berada diambang kematian. Dan Chanyeol tak mau menjadi seorang yang hanya diam seperti penonton.

Chanyeol masih terus menepuk nepuk pipi wanita itu dan menekan dadanya--melakukan CPR. Hingga beberapa kali tekanan, semburan air keluar dari mulut wanita itu dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia hendak mengangkat wanita itu kedalam sebelum derap langkah kaki terdengar. Beberapa orang berbaju hitam berdatangan dengan tergesa. Dan seseorang diantaranya, pria yang sudah cukup umur itu berseru.

"Nyonya!! Astaga, bawa nyonya kedalam! cepat!" dengan satu kalimat perintah itu, beberapa pria bertubuh besar menghampirinya dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk membawa wanita itu kedalam.

Lalu, sepeninggal mereka, suasana pun terasa kembali sunyi.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia membalikkan badannya. Menghadap pria mungil yang masih terdiam tanpa suara. Dengan ekspresinya yang datar itu mustahil seseorang dapat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sang preman. Wajah angkuh itu mendongak. Balas menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat. Matanya menyipit penuh ancaman. Terlihat sungguh konyol dimata Chanyeol "Kau yang apa-apaan? Dasar tukang iku-"

BUGH

"Baekhyuna!"

Baekhyun terhuyung mundur dengan kepala tertoleh kesamping. Suara terkesiap jelas terdengar dari berbagai sudut. Jelas terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang berani memukul sang preman sekolah.

Chanyeol merasakan buku-buku jarinya terasa nyeri begitu bagian itu memukul telak sudut bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya saat menggunakan tinju yang jarang ia pakai. Ada sedikit noda darah disana yang ia sendiri yakin itu bukan miliknya.

Chanyeol tak peduli untuk sekedar merasa kasihan. Chanyeol muak. Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat perlakuan kasar Baekhyun pada wanita.

"Yak! bajingan! sudah kubilang jangan menyakiti Baekhyun" Kai hendak melangkah mendekati Chanyeol untuk memberinya pelajaraan saat tiba tiba seseorang menahan lengannya. Pria tan itu berbalik.

"Kai" Kyungsoo menggeleng. memerintahkan Kai untuk tidak memperkeruh. Mau tak mau Kai hanya mengepalkan tangan menahan emoainya yang meledak.

"haha hahaha" Semua mata sontak kembali beralih pada pria mungil yang kini tengah tertawa sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik menghadap semua orang yang menontonnya.

Lagi-lagi seolah mereka tengah menonton sulap, suara terkesiap kembali terdengat begitu melihat wajah sang preman. Giginya terlihat seluruhnya berwarna merah. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tertegun seperkian detik, tak menyangka satu pukulan darinya terlihat cukup mampu membuat penampilan preman itu kacau.

Baekhyun meludah lantas mengusap bibirnya sekali lagi "Wah~ pukulanmu benar-benar lumayan. Cocok sekali jadi pahlawan sok jagoan" kekehnya diakhir.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya terangkat membuat Chanyeol waspada. Hendak menahan lengan kurus itu namun ternyata, kedua batang itu berakhir diatas kemejanya--menyentuh dasinya dan membenarkan bagian miring itu dengan lembut. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"Park" Baekhyun berucap. Chanyeol enggan menjawab dan masih menatap mata sipit yang entah kenapa membuatnya tertegun. Tatapan tajamnya masih disana. Namun iris coklat itu seolah menariknya masuk. Mencoba memberitahunya sesuatu. Sebuah... kebencian yang mendalam. Dan sesuatu yang... lebih rumit--membawa Chanyeol merasakan kesedihan tak mendasar yang tiba-tiba.

"bersiaplah" ujar baekhyun melanjutkan. Dan setelah itu kaki kurusnya menjauh sampai hilang dibalik tembok.

Chanyeol merasa nafasnya sesak. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya sedari tadi dan itu membuatnya tak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun membuatnya seperti ini. Konyol sekali. Padahal tadi perasaan marah mendominasinya lalu kini seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Suara riuh kembali terdengar. Dan kini semua tatapan beralih padanya. Membuatnya ingin ditelan bumi saat itu juga. Ia harus pulang. Oke, dimana jalan keluarnya?

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol berbalik. Mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tak biasa.

"Ah Kyungs--"

PLAK

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak mengerti.

"K-kyungsoo ya"

"Aku kecewa padamu Chanyeol"

_Apa?_

"Itu untuk Baekhyun. Dan kuharap kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusannya lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Senja itu, rumah sakit terlihat sangat ramai. Hujan telah berhenti beberapa jam yang lalu membuat orang leluasa untuk keluar tanpa takut basah.

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Mendapati belahan jiwanya tengah mengunyah buah apel yang ditusuk oleh garpu. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan angin yang sesekali menerbangkan bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol.

Sang empu yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh. "hm? kenapa?" tanyanya.

Seolah tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan merapikan _beanie _hitam yang dikenakannya. "kau melamun" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika waktu itu kau tidak menyelamatkan Sohee. Aku mungkin ada dipenjara sekarang" Pemilik suara indah itu terkekeh. Menghantarkan hangat menyusupi hati yang lain.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia meraih selimut yang tersampir dibahu si mungil dan menaikkannya sedikit lebih menutupi leher.

"Entahlah hanya terpikir saja" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya.

Pipi yang tidak se-chubby dulu itu mengembung dan sesekali bergerak gerak. Melumatkan potongan apel merah kesukaannya hingga tetesan sari apel jatuh disela-sela bibir tipisnya.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol membawa ibu jarinya untuk mengusap lelehan sari itu. Menatap bagaimana Baekhyun merona karenanya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencuri kecupan dibibir tipis yang manis itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah polos merona yang menggoda. Maka tanpa menahan nafsunya lagi, Chanyeol mendekatkan kembali wajahnya hanya untuk kembali meraih belahan manis itu untuk ia pagut kedalam ciuman yang dalam.

"eumh" Baekhyun melenguh merasakan lidah itu menerobos mulutnya dan mencuri potongan apel yang hampir lumat itu untuk berbagi dan beberapa jatuh melewati celah bibir mereka. Chanyeol merasakan jemari lentik milik kesayangannya itu meremas kemejanya dengan erat.

Baekhyun selalu begini. Membuat kemejanya kusut tak beraturan setiap Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi pria itu tidak keberatan.

"apakah waktu itu sakit sekali?"tanya Chanyeol disela sela lumatannya.

"eumh~ Apanya yang sakit?" ujar Baekhyun mencoba membagi fokus. Jujur, ciuman Chanyeol selalu membuatnya lupa diri hingga ia bahkan tak sadar melenguh dengan begitu seksi.

"setelah aku menyelamatkan Sohee. Aku memukulmu"

Gerakan mulut Baekhyun terhenti. Membuat keduanya perlahan menjauhkan wajah mereka. Baekhyun menatap mata bulat favoritnya itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"Tidak. Saat itu... hatiku jauh lebih sakit"

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Jika saja ia tahu lebih cepat, ia tak akan mungkin menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun malah terkekeh. "Kau itu memang tukang ikut campur tahu! Aku sangat kesal padamu saat itu"

Tangan yang masih terpasang jarum infus itu ia bawa mengelus rahang kokoh Chanyeol. "Terimakasih" ujarnya.

Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata sabit itu lekat-lekat. "Terimakasih karena sudah ikut campur" ujar Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan manis hinggap di bibir tebal itu. Membuat Chanyeol tertegun dan dadanya terasa sangat penuh oleh rasa cinta.

"Baekhyuna, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Senyuman manis yang diberikan Baekhyun sebagai balasan cintanya membawa keduanya kembali dalam pagutan yang lebih intens. Kedua lengan kokoh itu pun membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun beserta tiang infusnya masuk kekamar.

Cinta menyatu.

Jantung berdebar.

Pintu terkunci.

Gorden tertutup.

Dan hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyuna"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

TBC

Semoga ngak bingung sama waktu past ama presentnya ya :")

PDA = Public Display Affection/

mesra mesraan diumum


End file.
